


The Butterfly Effect

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving his Christmas shopping till the last minute makes Blaine face the worst weather New York has had all winter. Fighting against the storm and time, fate has many things in mind for Blaine Anderson. Meeting Kurt Hummel is one of them. Will they be friends? Or does fate have something bigger in store for these two American boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New York was bustling with people shoving and yelling, the streets lined with taxi’s and cars beeping their horns at the many pedestrians who walked in front of their path. Snow that had once covered the ground had turned into slush and the cold was bitter and no longer full of the winter delight. New York in the height of winter was hell, Blaine decided. He pulled his hood further over his face, trying to shelter himself from the wind. In Westerville, shopping for the holidays was easy and normally not left so late. However, exams had taken over Blaine’s every moment. His days had revolved around sleep, meals and studying. His body ached in the cold, used to the warmth of the library and its extended hours. These situations all came together, forcing him out in the coldest day of the winter, Christmas shopping, on the 24th of December. No one had to tell Blaine it was the worst idea, and after four hours on his feet and only one present, a three candle display for his mom, it left Blaine feeling dejected and exhausted. When Blaine stumbled across an empty coffee shop he couldn’t help but push open the doors, remove his gloves, and approach the counter. The barista barely looked at him, obviously enjoying the break from a usual hectic city.

“Hello? Hi. Yes, I’d like a medium drip” Blaine said, looking at the girl who rolled her eyes at him

“$2.75” She held out her hand. Her foot tapping impatiently as Baine fumbled through his wallet, pulling out a ten dollar bill.

“Your change is-“

“No!” Blaine interrupted. Closing her hand around the bill. “I’d like the change to be used for the next order.” Blaine said, gesturing to the door. “It’s the holiday season after all.”

The girl rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath in Spanish, quickly handing Blaine his drink. Blaine took his cup and the cue to leave the coffee shop, bracing himself to exit into the cold once more. He apologized to the stranger he nearly bumped into on his way out and went on his way to find a gift for Cooper.

* * *

Kurt walked into the coffee shop, holding his satchel tight to his side.

“Where have you been? My break was 20 minutes ago!” Santana snapped, looking up from her phone.

“Sorry, San. Isabelle gave me an amazing project to work on but it’s due in early January and you- don’t seem to care” Kurt sighed. Looking at his friends face.

“No. I don’t. You’re usual?” She snipped. Pulling out a medium coffee cup from the stack.

“Thank you” Kurt hummed, opening his satchel

“Don’t bother.” She said, putting the cup back in front of Kurt. Snorting at his confused, raised eye brow.

“Modern day prince charming bought for the next customer because of the holidays.” Santana scoffed “Hopefully he also donated all of his hair gel to the homeless. I wish you were here to have dealt with him.”

“Hmmmm? And why’s that?” Kurt smirked, sipping his coffee with a smile “So I get to work with the Christmas cheer customers?”

“Exactly. The crazies work best with you”

Kurt scoffed, finishing his coffee. “Alright, Satan. Go on your break.” Kurt said, pulling on his apron. Kurt went to the front counter, sweeping his eyes around the empty shop until they fell on a black, small box. Kurt moved from the counter to the front door and bent down, picking up the object. It wasn’t a box but a wallet. He moved back to the counter, opening the wallet as he went. He gasped at the large amount of cash in the wallet before seeing the cards. Student card to NYU, health card, driver’s license. Kurt held the licence, seeing the picture of the man, hair indeed gelled flat to his head. His eyes skimmed to the name, _Blaine Devon Anderson,_ and his birthdate.

“Santana?!” Kurt yelled, waiting for the Latino to exit the break room “Was _this_ the man who payed for my coffee?” He said, thrusting the licence into her hand.

“Yup. That’d be him. How did you get this?” She looked at Kurt, and then her eyes fell on the wallet “Oh shi-“

“Yea. He must have dropped his wallet on his way out. San, there’s over four hundred dollars in here”

“Faliz Navidad!” Santana grinned, reaching for the wallet

“No. No, Satan. I… It’s Christmas San. You know the reason why I’m here and not visiting my dad. We can’t steal this much money from a student. For all we know it could be his rent”

“Or it could be his monthly subscription to porn. Who cares, Hummel? Hand half over”

“Santana! No.” Kurt flushed, shaking his head. “We are keeping the wallet here until we close.”

“Then you’ll let me take my half of the find?”

“No, Satan. Then I’ll… I don’t know. He’ll come back. I just know he will”

Blaine approached the till, his cart full of gifts for Cooper and his fiancé, some of his friends at NYU and his roommate, Sam. He got to the checkout, searching his pockets for his wallet and froze. He patted himself down again, and again to no avail. He had his phone, his house keys, but no wallet. Blaine looked at the cashier and swallowed his pride “Could I ask you to keep this behind the counter? I-I left my wallet in my apartment” Blaine lied. Not being able to face the truth that he had, indeed, lost it. The cashier shrugged. Not seeming to care. Blaine smiled, thanking the teenager and ran out the store. The wind was howling, seeming to rip right through his coat and send shivers down Blaine’s spine. He ran through the streets turning and pushing his way into the coffee shop. It was full of people chatting and a long queue. Blaine groaned, searching the front counter for the female that had served him, but instead only saw the back of a males head.

“Excuse me? Are you in the cue?” A stranger behind him asked and Blaine nodded. Joining the long line up, bouncing impatiently to the music in his own head. By the time Blaine had reached the front of the queue he had practise his speech five times in his head

“Hello. My name is Blaine Anderson. I was here no more than two hours ago and I think I left my wallet here. Please tell me you’ve found it?”

Blaine stepped forward as the previous customer moved aside, confident to ask for help until the barista turned to serve him. That was no ordinary male. He was unbelievable handsome. His long, pale neck and square jaw begged for licking, kisses and hickeys. His pink lips screamed “kiss me”. Then there was his _eyes._ There was no words to describe the stranger’s eyes. A piercing blue with hints of green.

“Can I help you?”

The stranger, _Kurt_ , Blaine supplied, looking at the man’s nametag had the voice of an angel. It was then that Blaine caught the glare of annoyance in the strangers face and remembered where he was, and what he was meant to be doing

“Yes, sorry. Sorry. I-I think I left my wallet here and I… sorry. I was wondering if you might have found it?”

* * *

Kurt looked at the customer that approached him. He was handsome. Compact and short but muscular in all the right places. The way the man looked at Kurt made his skin tingle in anticipation. Watching the man undress him with his eyes was one of the sexiest things Kurt had experienced in a while. He had never had even an ex look at him the way this complete stranger was looking at him. He looked so familiar, but Kurt would have known if he had seen this handsome man before. It was then, when he started to speak that Kurt smiled. Shaking his head in amusement. He saw the worry and dejection in the poor boys, no _mans_ , face and chuckled. Realizing his shaking made the man think he meant no.

“You’re very lucky. We did find a wallet here today. And looking at you, you seem like the correct guy. But I’ll need your name, date of birth, and phone number to prove it” Kurt smiled, pulling out the wallet and opening it to the driver’s license, making sure a pen was at the ready.

“Of course! Yes. I mean, I’m called, my name is Blaine Anderson. Blaine Devon Anderson on my license. My birthday is August 16th, 1995. And my phone number is 718-858-21wait.” Blaine paused. “My phone number isn’t on my drivers license”

Kurt flushed, his head ducking as he handed the wallet back to its rightful owner. “No.” Kurt agreed. “It’s not.”

“But?” Blaine smiled, grinning ear to ear.

“But I wouldn’t mind having your phone number. You know, just in case you leave your wallet here again”

“Oh yes” Blaine said nodding, taking the piece of paper Kurt had been writing on and scrawled the last two numbers of his phone number. “I wouldn’t want to miss my chance at finding my wallet right away. Or you know, a nice date for Sunday?”

Kurt looked up at Blaine, smiling “You would like to go on a date on Boxing Day? With me?”

“Yes! Why, I’d love to go on a date with you, Kurt.” Blaine grinned. “thank you for asking”

Both boys were red, smiling ear to ear

“Oh dois mio” Santana muttered, seeing Kurt shaking her head. “Lady face, we have a long line up. Can you move the lovey-dovey staring to your break time only, please?”

Kurt’s head snapped around, glaring at Santana then turning back to Blaine “I’ll call you” he promised, smiling at Blaine as he put his wallet into his jacket pocket.

“I look forward to it. Thank you Kurt” Blaine smiled, waving as he headed out of the door, ignoring the angry glares from the customers as he headed outside, back into the cold. Crossing his fingers that Kurt would call him and that their date on Sunday wouldn’t be the last he saw of the handsome barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unsure if I will continue this fic into a lengthy soulmate AU or just leave it as it is. Comments appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommate reactions to the announcements of a first date, the first date itself, and more...

“So... Are you going to tell me why you’re so giddy?” Sam smiled, bugging Blaine as soon as he stepped foot into their apartment. “Is it a guy? Please tell me it’s a guy. Oh man! No way!” Sam grinned as he watched Blaine’s face turn redder and redder.

“Yes, Sam. It’s a guy”

“WOOHOO” Sam grinned, clapping his hands “That’s my man, getting a man! So, when do I need to go and find another house?”

Blaine flushed even more, shaking his head “Sam, it’s not like that. We’re going on a date on Boxing Day, but it’s not like I’m going out to just… bang him”

“Why not? Is he hot?” Blaine paused, his cheeks burning and Sam’s grin grew into an open mouth smile “Oh he is hot! Jackpot!”

Blaine groaned “Sam, I barely know him. All I do know, is that when he and his colleague found my wallet they didn’t steal any money and that they gave it back to me. In New York that’s a big deal”

“It’s a big deal you found a man. My little boy is growing up” Sam said, fake crying, grinning through his impersonation.

 “Okay, maybe you should go find a place to stay on Boxing Day”

“Yes! I knew you wanted to have sex with him”

“No! I don’t want him meeting my crazy ass roommate!” Blaine snapped. His anger flaring out uncontrolled and he stopped. Realising too late at his roommates face that feelings were indeed hurt. Sam was quiet, looking up at Blaine. Blaine swallowed

“Sammy. I didn’t mean it like that”

“Yes you did.”

“Sam, Sam. Oh come on, man!” Blaine cringed as Sam’s door slammed closed behind him, his phone dinging with an incoming text message

**I hope you have a very Merry Christmas tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you on the 26 th. –Kurt**

Blaine smiled at the text, saving Kurt’s number into his phone before typing out a reply

_Thank you for keeping my wallet so safe. I’d be hopelessly lost without it –B_

Blaine pocketed his phone, walking to Sam’s door, knocking on it. “Sam? Let me in, please?”

* * *

“So, let me get this straight, Kurt. You asked for his phone number when giving him back his wallet?”

“Yes?”

“Oh my gosh! I simply just can’t believe it! That’s so bold of you Kurt! So brazen and out there and-“

“He’s taken a few golden notes from Mama Santana over here. Minus I’m no creep. I expect to be rewarded with the full tale of how glorious Blaine’s ass is in bed”

“Santana! No!” Kurt shrieked shaking his head. “Yes, Rachel. I asked for his number. I’m not in Lima anymore. I’m not some delicate flower who needs a prince to sweep him off his feet”

“Though he does look like a prince” Santana teased, informing Rachel

“So, yes. I asked for his phone number. I’m amazed that it worked though.” Kurt admitted

“Hot piece of ass yourself, Hummel” Santana ducked at the pillow that narrowly missed her head.

“Watch it, Satan. You’re already on my list.”

“I’m so happy for you, Kurt! Santana and I will make sure we’re out of the loft on the 26th”

“What?! Oh no. I have-“

“Nothing, we both have plans to go spend Christmas at my Dad’s apartment, don’t we Santana?”

“I swear, hobbit” Santana muttered before cursing in Spanish under her breath

“Thank you, both of you” Kurt said, eyes glancing to Rachel “But I don’t think we will need the apartment. All I know about him is his name, date of birth, house address, phone number and oh my god, I am such a creeper.” Kurt paled “What if he finds it really creepy when I bring up I also lived in Ohio? Or finds it odd that I’m older or-“

“Kurt, Kurt. Sit down and listen to yourself! You spend your days either at NYADA singing your heart out for the whole world to hear, or working with /the/ Isabelle Wright at Vogue. That man won’t know what hit him”

“Yes, the barista coffee shop attendee sure will be able to sweep him off his feet” Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

“I hate to say it, but Rachel’s right” Santana visibly cringed at her own words. “You got skills, you just gotta put them to use” Santana said thrusting her hips in a sex-like motion

“Oh my god”

“Show him the Hummel tire and lube” She winked, making a jacking off motion with her hand

“Santana stop that!”

“Let him know that a countertenor does indeed have a great range” She teased, flicker her tongue out, her hands in the air, mimicking rimming. She laughed harder as another pillow sailed passed her head into the wall opposite her.

* * *

Kurt smoothed his jacket down for the fifteenth time. Taking a breath as he sipped from his diet coke. It wasn’t that tardiness was an automatic strike from his “Never to date” list, but Blaine being ten minutes late did make him begin to worry- was he being stood up? His phone was face up on the table. He tapped it, checking once more that he indeed had no messages over the last minute of waiting. It was getting to the stage where he could see that the restaurant staff were debating asking him if he was sure he wanted to wait to order, or if he even needed a menu for the night. As one of the waiters finally started to approach Kurt the restaurant door was pushed open, and in came a breathless Blaine, smartly dressed but his tie skewed and hair everywhere. His eyes darting around the room till they stopped on Kurt and he rushed over.

“I am so sorry, Kurt. I am so sorry I am late. Please don’t go, I didn’t mean-“

“Blaine?” Kurt smiled, shaking his head

“Yes, Kurt?”

“Sit down. I’d like to get to know you more” Kurt said, a blush covering his cheeks.

“O-oh.” Blaine smiled, pulling out his chair and sitting across from Kurt “You won’t believe what happened to me today”

“Try me” Kurt grinned, sipping his diet coke. “I just might” he winked.

Blaine smiled, straightening out his tie. Beginning his story.

“Well, it started back on the 24th, after I had asked a very handsome man on a date. My roommate was very excited for me, but I was… Well”

“Well? I’m listening” Kurt grinned, passing Blaine a menu before letting him continue.

“I was really rude to him. I didn’t mean to be, but he offered me the apartment for after our date, see?”

“He offered you the apartment for after our date?” Kurt’s eyebrow quirked with the question, an amused expression on his face.

“Yes. So we could go back and be alone” Blaine said, his hand gesturing and his cheeks flushing

“Oh” Kurt said, chuckling. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you” Kurt said, trying to remedy the sad expression off of Kurt’s face. “It’s just that my roommates offered me the exact same thing.”

“Really?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. “Y-you see. I’m not like that. I’m not… I don’t… Kurt I’m not-“

“Blaine? Relax.” Kurt smiled. “I’m not one for casual sex either” Kurt said softly “So you were rude to him” Kurt prompted

“Right, yeah. I was extremely rude to him. I don’t have one night stands and he only has them very ill-frequently” Blaine said. “But it’s a household rule that if either of us expect to get laid, the other one will kindly leave the house for the night”

“And you got upset that he offered you the house?” Kurt asked, confused.

“Yes. Kurt…” Blane reached across the table for Kurt’s hands, holding them gently. “I don’t expect you to be a one night stand. I don’t want that from you. I don’t mean to say I don’t want sex from you ever, I just mean to say that I am hoping that maybe you’d be something more than just… that”

Kurt flushed red, his mouth shaped in a silent oh. Blaine had made him speechless. Dating wasn’t easy and it was never so simple. But to have a guy outright say he wanted more than just sex made Kurt’s heart beat a little faster and hope swell in his chest.

“So I got a little upset with him, and was accidently really rude to him. So to make it up to him I took him to a movie. I just forgot it was Boxing Day and the movies would have a huge line up and that the traffic is still New York traffic.” Blaine said apologetically.

“Wait. You went and dropped your roommate off at the movies, bought his ticket, and then travelled all the way to this restaurant form there and that’s why you’re late?” Kurt clarified, Blaine sheepishly nodded and Kurt smiled “That’s very sweet of you.”

“May I take your orders, sir?” A waiter asked, notepad in hand.

Kurt looked over “Yes, you may.” He said, glancing at Blaine and smiling. He couldn’t wait to have dinner with this man. Something inside of him screamed out that it would be worth it.

* * *

Blaine grinned, finishing his food, placing down his knife and fork. Kurt nearly crying from laughing so hard. A smile on a man had never looked so good.

“So you forgive me?” Blaine smiled soft, knowing the last hour and a half with Kurt had been one of the best times he had ever had.

“I think I just might, Blaine Anderson. To think we grew up so close to each other and never met. I’ll forever regret not enrolling in Dalton.” Kurt said, shaking his head.

“Hey! To think it was _you_ on the McKinley High School Glee club that beat us at Nationals”

Kurt smiled, shaking his head as the waiter came by “Any deserts tonight, sirs?”

“No, no thank you. Just the bill please” Kurt said, eyes still on Blaine.

“Together or separate?”

“Together, most definitely. Don’t bother, Blaine. It’s on me” Kurt said, pulling out his wallet.

“Alright. As long as the next one is on me” Blaine said with a nod, pocketing his own wallet.

“Next one? I was hoping this one wasn’t quite over” Kurt smiled, toying with the hem of his cuff.

“Really? And what did Mr. Hummel have in mind?” Blaine said, a flush blossoming on his cheeks.

“Well, I know a nice Ice Cream store down two blocks, it’s near Bryant Park” Kurt suggested, paying for the bill as the waiter came back with the card machine.

Blaine stood up, getting his coat, nodding. “That sounds… well… Excellent” he grinned, taking Kurt’s hand in his.

Indeed, the ice cream was a fantastic idea. Blaine choose strawberry and Kurt went for the mint chocolate chip. The park offered it’s benches as an opening to more conversation and Blaine was surprised when he looked down at his watch to see how much time had flown.

“I didn’t mean to show up so late, and I certainly don’t intend to go early, but it’s quite late. Would you like me to walk you back to your apartment?”

Kurt blushed at the question his head bowing. “Blaine, I’d love that” he grinned.

They walked hand in hand back down the streets of New York City until they reached the concreate steps leading up to Kurt’s apartment building.

“Well this is me.” Kurt indicated with his head. Not yet dropping Blaine’s hand. Blaine stepped closer, his other hand reaching up to touch Kurt’s cheek

“Good night, Kurt” he muttered soft, before closing the distance. His lips brushing against Kurt’s. The kiss was soft, and sweet. Tasting of a mixture between strawberry, mint and man. Kurt’s hand grabbing at the front of Blaine’s jacket. Holding him closer, pulling him deeper into the kiss he started. The intensity of the kiss made butterflies flutter in his stomach, his head reeling and his cock hardening in his dress pants. Blaine let out a moan as Kurt pulled away, looking equally as debauched as Blaine felt.

“Good night, Blaine. Text me when you get back to your apartment safely. Or before that, to schedule our next date” Kurt said, winking before turning, letting go of Blaine’s hand and stepping up to his door, unlocking it with his key.

“Night Kurt.” Blaine waved letting the door close fully before exhaling, a smile plastered on his face ear to ear. Pulling out his phone as he started to walk to the nearest underground train stop.

_How about December 31 st? There is no one else I’d like to spend New Year’s with but you –B_

**I don’t know about that Blaine. My New Year’s resolution was to be boyfriends with a handsome, smart, younger man. I don’t know if he’d appreciate me spending the eve with someone else. –K**

_Well, you could always spend New Year’s eve with your boyfriend? –B_

**I wasn’t aware I had one ;) –K**

_You’re going to make me ask aren’t you? –B_

**Call me –K**

“Hello, Blaine. What a pleasant surprise” Kurt’s voice answered the call before the second ring.

“Kurt” Blaine giggled, feeling like a teenager again. “Will you go out with me again?”

“Blaine!” Kurt gasped “I-I don’t know it’s all too soon to tell. I mean, what if I secretly hated it? Isn’t that a bit rash?”

Blaine swallowed, hoping Kurt was joking. He had to admit it to himself that it was fast, reckless even considering he hand't analyzed the night. Kurt had been wonderful though. Handsome, kind and witty. However what if Kurt didn't think to much of him? Before his thoughts could spiral out of control he heard Kurt’s giddy chuckle and release of breath

“Blaine, I would love to go on another date with you. But our New Year’s date will have to be at my apartment. Santana will kill me if I skip out on our tradition.”

“You want me to meet your roommates and I’m the one moving fast?” Blaine teased, but fear was evident in his voice.

“Invite Sam too? I want you comfortable, Blaine. Trust me, I can’t hide you from them. They’ll kill me for not introducing you tonight.”

“I thought they let you have the apartment to yourself?” Blaine teased, fumbling with his keys as he got to his own house door. 

“They did… Until Santana opened two bottles of wine and Rachel raided the freezer” Kurt mused, observing his two roommates curled up on the couch watching reruns of America’s Next Top Model

“Juez no puede” Santana called over her shoulder. Rachel nodded, waving her ice cream spoon at Kurt.

Blaine chuckled as he unlocked his door, seeing Sam fast asleep on the couch with Halo paused on their tv. “I understand completely. I’ll ask Sam about it and call you in the morning?”

“I’d like that. Good night, Blaine”

“Good night Kurt”

The phone went dead and Kurt sighed, holding it to his chest, his eyes closed, not wanting to open them to the onslaught of questions. Unfortunately, there was no choice in the matter and he opened his eyes to Santana dragging him to the couch, Rachel uncurling her legs to make room for him.

“Tell us _everything”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and critique always appreciated! This story is surprising me, as it seems to have a huge voice of its own. I originally wasn't going to add more characters- yet here I am. this fic however will always be klaine focused!


End file.
